Undead Nightmare
The Pack is an upcoming piece of downloadable content for Red Dead Redemption. The Pack will feature an entirely new single-player campaign that follows John Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious zombie plague that has spread across the frontier. The price will be $15.95 AUS dollars, $9.99 US dollars, £7.99,12,99 Euros or 800 Microsoft Points. It will be released on Tuesday, Oct 26th 2010 Seemingly overnight, a zombie plague ravages the once bountiful frontier, decimating the landscape and reawakening the dead. In towns, settlements, and outposts throughout the world, the uninfected citizens are left to fight for survival against waves of the undead. John Marston must ride out into the vast and terrifying world and survive long enough to find a cure. Rockstar posted on twitter that the gameplay will be activated on the main menu. Being seperate from the actual single player and will take place during the "Homestead" portion of the game. This new downloadable content pack also brings new content to Multiplayer, however at this moment only multiplayer skins and a new multiplayer mode are confirmed. Content *New single player missions and challenges. *8 new multiplayer zombie characters. *Zombie Animals unleashed into the world. *New dynamic events. *Brand new gameplay mechanics. *Mythical creatures (The Four Horses of the Apocalypse : War, Famine, Pestilence, Death). *A brand new secret location. *New weapons. (Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy water, Boom bait). *New multiplayer modes (Undead Overrun). *3 new outfits: Zombie Hunter, Union Suit, and Legend of the Apocalypse. Undead Nightmare Collection The Undead Nightmare Collection is a single, stand-alone retail disc that bundles together the following content packs: *Undead Nightmare Pack *Liars and Cheats Pack *Legends and Killers Pack Undead Nightmare will be available at retail stores everywhere for $29.99/£24.99/€29.99 and does not require a copy of Red Dead Redemption to play.http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84602 Trivia * The Blunderbuss and torch have been confirmed to be two of the new weapons coming with Undead Nightmare. * A torch is shown in several of the screen shots. * The Blunderbuss will apparently use pieces of the undead for ammo. * Infected bears, horses and cougars appear in screen shots/the teaser trailer. * It has been confirmed in the trailer that Marshal Johnson and Bonnie MacFarlane will return in this pack. * Also, Rockstar has heavily implied that Landon Ricketts will be there too. * A picture of Abigail Marston is seen as a zombie. It may infer Marston may have to kill Abigail to keep the virus from spreading, or that is why John is trying to find a cure in the first place and may tie her up. * The latest trailer shows Nigel West Dickens, Seth Briars, Abigail and Jack Marston. * In a preview by Gamestop, it is said that Seth may be the cause of the plague turning people into zombies, due to him stealing a glass eye earlier in the game ("Let the Dead Bury Their Dead"). * The winner of the Rockstar contest has been announced and is the first playable multiplayer character shown. Gallery reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_logo_1024x768.jpg|Undead Nightmare logo 60108_497447490096_51752540096_7330988_666319_n.jpg|Marston on an Undead Horse. 60933_497447505096_51752540096_7330989_1768137_n.jpg|Hillside envoy of Undead, reminiscient of the opening scene of 28 Weeks later. 60933_497447510096_51752540096_7330990_4706671_n.jpg|Fearfully running from a hungry pack of Undead 60933_497447515096_51752540096_7330991_5015464_n.jpg|Searching in the wrong direction ... Zombie bear.png|Infected Bear undead_zombiecougar1.jpg|John Marston being attacked by an infected cougar undead_zombiecougar2.jpg|Surrounded in the dark z1.jpg|Zombie in graveyard Undeadnightmarescreens1004003.jpg|Abigail Marston has seen better days... undeadnightmare_atnycomicon.png|Next 'Undead Nightmare' artwork zombie_kaboom.jpg|Marston dispenses justice on an approaching zombie. zombies_below.jpg|Taking to a ladder to escape a small army of undead. Undead_tall_trees.jpg|A mob of undead in Tall Trees. blackwater-cemetery.jpg|Marston approaches the graveyard in Blackwater. undeadnightmare_vipercraven.jpg|Viper Craven's zombie character reddeadredemption_undead_nun_1024x768.jpg|Nuns with Guns artwork Zombiepintohorse.jpg|While usually considered a cowardly and dishonorable act, Marston has no qualms about shooting these mindless adversaries in the back. undeadnightmare_106001.jpg|A horde storming through Blackwater. undeadnightmare_106002.jpg|Townsfolk come face to face with the undead menace. undeadnightmare_106004.jpg|Preparing for a confrontation on the countryside. undeadnightmare_106000.jpg|An especially vile and luminescent zombie looking for sustenance. undeadnightmare_106003.jpg|A rather heavy set zombie lurking in the shadows. 89.jpg|Marston dons the new Legends of the Apocalypse ensamble, one of the new outfits in Undead Nightmare 101.jpg|Marston wearing the Zombie Hunter outfit. 102.jpg|Marston gets the job done in the Union Suit. UndeadNightmare_21.jpg|Undead to the End! 103.jpg|Patrolling Beecher’s Hope in the Union Suit. undead_outfits004.jpg|John Marston standing on an undead bear. undead_outfits002.jpg|John Marston in the Zombie Hunter outfit. 105.jpg|Behold- the Four Horses of the Apocalypse.Pestilence, Famine,Death,and War|link=http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead 108.jpg|The power to take peace from the earth, the fiery red horse known as War ignites a trail of flame upon all those in its path, turning the living and the undead alike into smoldering ash. 106.jpg|A ghastly harbinger of plague and disease that's easily identifiable by its exposed wounds and ocular hemorrhaging, Pestilence possesses an exceptionally high pain threshold. 107.jpg|With Hell following close behind, Death carries with him a violent wake that rattles through the skulls of the undead, causing a spectacular cranial explosion for any zombie it comes in contact with. 109.jpg|Attracting a swarm of insects wherever it travels, Famine's thin shadowy frame and crimson eyes mask an everlasting stamina. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101238074-000.jpg|Dozens of Zombies shambling up the stairs, This doesn't look good. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101228231_640w.jpg|A Zombies arm reaching out from the ground. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101219074_640w.jpg|Face to face with a Zombear. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101223699_640w.jpg|Burning a coffin. red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101013101232574_640w.jpg|Here they come.... red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-20101001021156588_640w.jpg|Ambush!! undead_savetowns102010_002.jpg|Providing survivors with ammo gives you additional support in helping to eradicate the undead menace. Achievements/Trophies References http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Single Player